Indirect Apology
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first Bleach and The Vampire Diaries crossover story. Ichigo attacks Elena for knocking over a vase of flowers, but she isn't aware that he just tricked her for an apology. Took place after Ichigo lost his powers for Bleach, and between The Walking Dead and Graduation for The Vampire Diaries.


Ichigo is on a field trip to Mystic Falls, and before he sets out back home, he decided to take care of one business.

"Hey, you!" Elena exclaimed upon seeing him looking up to the sky in the middle of the streets. "What do you think you're doing here loitering?"

"Huh?" the orange-haired teen turns to face her.

"I asked you a question! Are you stupid or something?"

"What you say?"

"I think you are stupid for a newcomer here."

Elena is about to punch him. Now that she's a vampire, this means she hits full badass, but not in the same level as her best friend, Caroline, who is also a vampire. However, Ichigo blocked her punch and throws her to the pavement. She is aware of how strong he is, but she's not going to give up. She uses her vampire speed to try the same punch again, but once again, he blocked it and tossed her to the pavement once again.

Once that is done, he repeatedly stomps on her back and then her head, burying it into the pavement. For him, it's weird to fight girls, but it's like any other fight.

He grabs her long hair to lift her up as he faces her with a glare on his face.

"Now, listen up, vampire scum! Do you see that?" he asked venomously, pointing at the knocked over flowers. "Do you know why those flowers were put there? ANSWER ME!"

"Well... I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here," Elena answered while looking scared of him.

"Correct!" Ichigo throws her to the pole. "Since you know it, tell me why did you knocked that vase over, huh?"

"Well, when I saw the sign to not knock it over, I thought I would tempt fate to see if I would get in trouble, and now I got it, right?"

"Exactly. That's why an idiot like you owe this girl an apology."

"I do?" Elena asked as she saw no one besides Ichigo to offer her apology to. "Uhh... ohhh... umm... apologize to who?"

"ARE YOU BLIND?! I SAID, APOLOGIZE!" the orange-haired teen yelled.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! JUST DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!" the brown-haired girl apologized with a cry of fear.

Ichigo stomps on the ground very hard, scaring Elena to run away from him. This goes to show that even if he has lost his powers after his final battle with Aizen, he is still intimidating.

"There wasn't a girl who died there, was it?" a feminine voice is heard from behind him. "That apology, that was for me, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was for you, Caroline," the orange-haired boy admitted, turning to face the blonde-haired vampire behind him.

"Look, I understand your reason for setting all this up, but you don't have to do it," Caroline argued. "She may not apologize to me for attacking me while her humanity was turned off, but at least we're best friends again. Therefore, there's no need to force her to apologize, even if it's just done indirectly."

"Well, were you forcing her to apologize at the bar?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, and she doesn't respond to this. "I thought so. Maybe that's why she couldn't apologize to you back there. You were forcing her."

Caroline realizes that he has a point in that. He may be a jerk, but he is right about the statement.

"You're right, Ichigo," she said with realization. "I was forcing her to apologize, and I'm stupid to realize that is not going to work. I just couldn't let her get away with attacking me and my mother while her humanity was turned off. I was the stupid one, not her."

"At least you learned your lesson," Ichigo puts a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, are you going to tell Elena that she just apologized to you indirectly?"

"No, I should keep this to myself. If she found out, she's going to explode from it," the blonde responded.

"Good to know," the teenage boy smiled before taking his leave. "Anyway, good luck with being best friends with her again. Just keep her in check, would you?"

"Elena usually keeps me in check, but now it's my turn to keep her in check," Caroline responded with a smile on her face in agreement.

With this, Ichigo has left Mystic Falls by the airplane afterwards.


End file.
